leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Warwick/rozwój
Stara Warwick był niegdyś szanowany za swą umiejętność tropienia osobników rodzaju ludzkiego, które wykorzystywano następnie do najpodlejszych eksperymentów naukowych. Kiedy cielesne ograniczenia stały się przeszkodą dla spełniania jego ambicji, Warwick wypił niebezpieczny eliksir, który zmienił go w niepowstrzymanego łowcę ludzi. Ta nowa moc miała jednak wysoką cenę. Przed swoja przemianą Warwick spełniał się w jako dostawca ludzkich królików doświadczalnych. Znany był ze swej przebiegłości i bezwzględności, a ludzie odnosili się do niego z mieszaniną trwogi i szacunku. W miarę, jak rosła jego sława, rosły też oczekiwania w stosunku do niego. Jego klienci żądali nie tylko coraz to rzadszych i bardziej niebezpiecznych okazów, ale też coraz bardziej się niecierpliwili. Aby spełnić ich oczekiwania, Warwick potrzebował siły, która przekroczyłaby jego ludzkie ograniczenia. Jego stary przyjaciel, , opracował niezwykłą miksturę. W jej skład wchodzić miały trzy zasadnicze elementy: srebro z , kieł wilka Balefire oraz krew niebiańskiej istoty. Warwick dość szybko zdobył dwa pierwsze ingrendienty, lecz uzyskanie ostatniego było o wiele trudniejsze. Wyruszył w podróż do , aby schwycić – istotę uważaną za dziecię gwiazd. Ta jednak przejrzała jego zamysł i wygnała go mocą swej magii. Nie mogąc znieść porażki, okaleczony i kipiący złością Warwick wrócił do Singeda. Gdy zażądał od alchemika nieskończonego jeszcze eliksiru, ten ostrzegł go, że skutki jego działania mogą być trudne do przewidzenia. Nie zważając na słowa przyjaciela, Warwick wypił miksturę. Napar zmienił go w hybrydę człowieka i wilka o nieokiełznanej sile i wyostrzonych zmysłach. Podekscytowany Warwick natychmiast ruszył, aby wypróbować swoją nową moc. Codziennie rozwijał on swoje zwierzęce instynkty, lecz jednocześnie tracił ludzkie odruchy. Czuł, że traci kontrolę: wprawdzie zawsze udawało mu się dopaść ofiarę, to często nie potrafił już jej zachować przy życiu. Teraz jego celem jest zdobycie serca Soraki, gdyż ta pozwoli mu zrównoważyć transformację, zanim jego umysł zupełnie ulegnie zwierzęcym instynktom. }} Najstarsza Warwick uważał się za jednego z najpotężniejszych i wielbionych ludzi w całym mieście-państwie . W czasie swojej niesławnej kariery alchemika zdobył wiele zaszczytów, z czego największym była możliwość służenia wojskom w czasie ich kampanii w . Z dala od frontu, Warwick i jego uczeń, pracowali bez przerwy, w celu tworzenia przerażających mikstur dla noxiańskiej armii. Jego sztuka była tak dobra, że nawet najlepsi ioniańscy lekarze – pod przywództwem Gwiezdnego Dziecka, – mieli trudności ze zwalczaniem trucizn oraz broni chemicznej wytworzonej przez jego nikczemny umysł. Terror jego dzieł był tak olbrzymi, że jego imię stało się przekleństwem w ustach Ioniańczyków, którzy zaczęli określać go mianem „Twórcy śmierci”. Jednakże nawet osoba znajdująca się pod ochroną najwyższego dowództwa Noxus nie znajduje się poza zasięgiem zemsty. Gdy Soraka przemierzała obszary objęte działaniem ataków chemicznych Warwicka, nie była w stanie opanować swojej furii. Sprowadziła na niego gniew kosmosu, pragnąc żeby jego wygląd odzwierciedlał jego okrucieństwo – klątwa tak silna, że pozbawiła ją jej boskich mocy. Wewnątrz swojego laboratorium Warwick został opętany przez okrutne pragnienie. W chwili gdy jego uczeń obserwował jego przemianę w przerażeniu, Warwick uciekł w odległe miejsce, mrożące krew w żyłach wycie znaczyło jego ścieżkę. Stał się wilkołakiem, dziką, morderczą bestią. Dziś Krwawy Łowca walczy dla Noxus w League of Legends... dziękując za przekleństwo swojemu znienawidzonemu przeciwnikowi. , po ujrzeniu przemiany jego mistrza}} Rozwój : Tworzenie Koszmaru I= ;OBIEKT #1088 Schwytałem , który ukrywał się pośród mieszkańców, udając zwykłego człowieka. Tylko wprawne oko mogło wychwycić kryjącą się we wnętrzu bestię, pragnącą wydostać się na zewnątrz. Jak mogłem odmówić? Czymże jest moja praca, jeżeli nie próbą ujawnienia ukrytych prawd o życiu dzięki nauce? Potrzebowałem dwóch dawek, żeby go obezwładnić. Niezwykle odporny. To niezbędna cecha do przetrwania olbrzymiego bólu towarzyszącego transformacji. Metamorfoza zmieni człowieka w drapieżną chimerę, a całe będzie jego terenem łowieckim. |-| II= ;Wzmocnienie Obiekt przygotowany do implantacji. Przetestowałem technikę chirurgiczną, którą widziałem podczas kampanii , aby przebić się przez łopatki. Wymagało to kilku minut wiercenia przez kości, abym mógł podłączyć zbiorniki i pompy, które dostarczą związek transformujący. Obiekt wył i błagał. Twierdził, że nie jest już potworem, a porządnym człowiekiem. Zignorowałem te zakłócenia i dalej przeprowadzałem delikatne przewody przez jego wnętrzności, podłączając je do jego żył i aort. Obiekt był przytomny i krzyczał przez sześć godzin. Wróży to dobrze, ponieważ wytrzymał znacznie więcej niż wcześniejsze obiekty. Zakończyłem pracę, wszczepiając mechaniczne wzmocnienia do jego kręgosłupa. Wymagane były minimalne szwy. Obiekt jest w stanie stabilnym i dochodzi do siebie. Muszę odpocząć przed jutrzejszą procedurą. |-| III= ;Wielki Katalizator Obiekt wzdryga się przed najmniejszym gestem w jego stronę. Próbował wyrwać się z więzów, gdy zbiorniki wypełniły się substancją transformującą i rozpoczęły działanie. Mechanizm aktywował chemikalia i rozpoczął następny etap. Efekty były natychmiastowe. Obiekt dostał drgawek, gdy pierwsze krople substancji próbowały dostać się do naczyń krwionośnych. Tłok przepchnął miksturę przez blokadę i obiekt zaczął rzucać się na wszystkie strony, prawie wywracając stół chirurgiczny. Jak podejrzewałem, ból był katalizatorem zmiany. Doprowadził on do uwolnienia chemikaliów, które były niezbędne do transformacji anatomii obiektu. Kości i ścięgna zaczęły pękać podczas zmiany struktury szkieletu. Następnie ostry odłamek rozdarł jego nadgarstek. Siłował się z więzami, szarpiąc agresywnie, dopóki jeden ze stawów nie pękł, a jego oderwana dłoń upadła na podłogę. Wydał z siebie przerażające wycie i jego ciało znieruchomiało na stole. Transmutacja się nie udała. Zatamowałem krwotok i ustabilizowałem funkcje witalne ciała. Być może przeceniłem tolerancję obiektu na ból. Dokonam kalibracji od nowa i spróbuję ponownie jutro. |-| IV= ;Oderwana Kończyna Wróciłem do laboratorium i zobaczyłem oderwaną dłoń na podłodze. Co ciekawe, nie wykazywała żadnych śladów gnicia lub zesztywnienia. Zbadałem poszarpany kikut obiektu, a on wypluł z siebie wiązankę przekleństw i gróźb. Wzrost agresji jest obiecującym następstwem działania chemikaliów. Jednakże najbardziej wyjątkowa zmiana kryła się pod zakrwawionymi bandażami. Protokończyna. Embrionalna i zniekształcona, ale piękna w swojej drapieżnej funkcji. Nawet teraz, godziny po przerwanej procedurze, ciało dalej rośnie i wyprzedza tworzenie zniekształconych kości. Być może pozwolenie serum na działanie dłużej okaże się korzystne. |-| V= ;Nowy Projekt Wizje protokończyny nawiedzały mnie we śnie. Jej piękno i cel były uwięzione w koszmarnej porażce. A co jeśli mogłaby być czymś więcej? Obudziłem się z natchnieniem. Metalurgia. Może brakować jej elegancji prawdziwej chemii, ale zeszłej nocy przysłużyła mi się. Pracowałem aż do świtu, kując stal, ostrząc krawędzie i wyrównując powierzchnię. Powinna wystarczyć jako swego rodzaju rusztowanie dla nowej kończyny. Ulepszanie natury jest niezwykle proste, gdy sama oferuje projekty. |-| VI= ;Usprawnienia Ograniczenia procedury zmusiły mnie do znieczulenia obiektu i szybkiej pracy. Odkryłem nowe ślady rośnięcia protokończyny. Zmiany zwolniły, ale się nie zakończyły. Przeszczepiłem tkankę mięśniową, naczynia krwionośne i zakończenia nerwowe zniekształconej kończyny do metalowego szkieletu. Zakończyłem pracę, łącząc wzmocnienie ze zbiornikiem chemicznym. Zauważyłem drobne drgnięcie w małym palcu. Przeniosłem obiekt i wzmocniłem więzy. Jakie inne usprawnienia mogę wprowadzić? Być może pójdę na spacer powdychać Szarości. Mam wiele rzeczy do rozważenia. |-| VII= ;Transmutacja Wróciłem z Rynku Granicznego i powitał mnie znajomy zapach. Szeregi napuchniętych żył wiły się na plecach obiektu. Infekcja zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać od miejsca, w którym kość łączyła się z metalem. Wprowadziłem poprawki do formuły i wprowadziłem kolejną porcję. Odurzenie obiektu przerwał przeszywający wrzask, gdy struktura jego szkieletu zaczęła się łamać i zmieniać kształt. Zaczęła wyłaniać się potworna postać, chimeryczne cechy wreszcie się pojawiły, ale wtedy transmutacja zwolniła i w końcu zatrzymała się zupełnie. Zwiększyłem przepływ ze zbiornika. Zatrząsł się gwałtownie, dostarczając dwukrotnie większą dawkę na każde uderzenie serca. Ciało wykręcało się w odpowiedzi, gdy skóra zaczęła rozdzierać się niczym kiepska tkanina, nie mogąc utrzymać zmian zachodzących pod spodem. Komnata zadrżała, gdy mikstura zawirowała w zamkniętym pojemniku. Ciśnienie rosło, dopóki nie uwolniło się, zrywając przewody, pieczęcie i naczynia krwionośne. Następnie usłyszałem serię pęknięć i więzy obiektu zostały zerwane. W następnej chwili atakował moją twarz, otwierając stare rany i karmiąc swój stary szał. Przez chwilę się szamotaliśmy aż w końcu zesztywniał i padł. Pojedyncze słowo wydobyło się z jego ust. Następnie zniknęły wszystkie oznaki życia i ciało wreszcie się uspokoiło. Nie wykryłem bicia serca. Nałożyłem kilka kropel żrącej substancji na jego lewe ramię i nie zaobserwowałem żadnej reakcji. Obiekt zmarł. Wyciągnąłem ciało na zewnątrz i pozbyłem się go na śmietnisku. Po raz kolejny postęp nauki zostaje wstrzymany przez podrzędne kreatury. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że każda porażka powiększa pokłady wiedzy. |-| VIII= ;Intruz Zeszłej nocy coś się wydarzyło. Przybyłem do laboratorium i zobaczyłem, że tylne drzwi wyrwano z zawiasów. Grube drewniane deski były rozszarpane i nadawały się na rozpałkę. Moje wyposażenie i zapasy w środku spotkał podobny los. Nic nie przetrwało. Wszystko miało na sobie ślady głębokiego cięcia ostrym metalem. Godziny badań i porównywania śladów potwierdziły moje przypuszczenia — obiekt powrócił! Nie wiem jak, ale w moim umyśle już narodziły się tysiące pytań. Ale najpierw muszę założyć nowe laboratorium, zanim odnajdę bestię i przejdę do kolejnej fazy. Jakie słowo wypowiedział obiekt, zanim padł? Być może imię? Zacznę tam i zobaczę, dokąd doprowadzą mnie poszukiwania. Gniew Zaun center|600px|thumb|Na spowitych Szarością ulicach sztucznie stworzona bestia poluje na wszelkiej maści przestępców. Ujawnienie center|500px Dudniąc stopami o bruk ulic w , ofiary Warwicka uciekają w desperacji. Zapach krwi unosi w powietrzu, naprowadzając bestię na jej łup. Próby ucieczki są daremne. Z futrem umazanym krwią, Warwick uderza błyskawicznie, a jego przeciwnik natychmiast umiera. Jeden szkodnik zabity, ale pozostało jeszcze wielu.Aktualizacja bohatera: Warwick Umiejętności *'' : Podstawowe ataki Warwicka zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. Kiedy Warwick ma mniej niż połowę zdrowia, zostaje uleczony o wartość dodatkowych obrażeń.'' *'' : Warwick rzuca się naprzód i gryzie swoją ofiarę, lecząc się za część zadanych obrażeń. Przytrzymanie przycisku blokuje go na celu i powoduje, że Warwick skacze za niego.'' *'' :'' **''Biernie: Wrodzy bohaterowie mający mniej niż połowę zdrowia zostawiają za sobą krwawy ślad i są Naznaczeni Krwią. Warwick ma zwiększoną szybkość ataku przeciwko celom Naznaczonym Krwią i znacznie zwiększoną prędkość ruchu poza walką, gdy porusza się w stronę takich celów. Te bonusy są potrojone przeciwko celom z bardzo małą ilością zdrowia.'' **''Użycie: Na krótko pokazuje krwawe ślady prowadzące do wszystkich bohaterów na dużym obszarze, nawet jeśli mają pełne zdrowie. Następnie najbliższy bohater zostaje Naznaczony Krwią. Użycie Krwawych Łowów ma długi czas odnowienia, ale odnawia się dwa razy szybciej, gdy żaden z przeciwników nie jest Naznaczony.'' *'' : Warwick przez chwilę otrzymuje zmniejszone obrażenia. Pod koniec czasu działania — lub po ponownym użyciu — Warwick wyje, w wyniku czego pobliscy wrogowie uciekają w przerażeniu.'' *'' : Warwick skacze w wybranym kierunku i przygważdża pierwszego trafionego przeciwnika, zadając mu obrażenia i nakładając efekty przy trafieniu przez cały czas działania. Zasięg skoku zwiększa się w zależności od prędkości ruchu Warwicka, a on sam leczy się za wszystkie obrażenia zadane w trakcie Bezkresnej Niewoli. Podczas skoku Warwick jest niewrażliwy na efekty kontroli tłumu.'' center|500px Gra jako Warwick Warwick to nieustający szturmowiec, który wyróżnia się w ściganiu rannych celów. Nadal świetnie nadaje się dla nowych dżunglerów, ale nauczył się kilku nowych, bestialskich sztuczek. Jego nowe umiejętności odbierają mu trochę niezawodności w zamian za większą elastyczność. Masz więcej możliwości niż tylko „zultować go i liczyć, że umrze”. '''Krwawe Łowy' zapewniają ci prędkość potrzebną do dogonienia ofiary i zatrzymania jej do czasu przybycia reszty stada. Może też ją oskrzydlić, odciąć drogę ucieczki i przyhamować za pomocą Kłów Bestii. Albo możesz po prostu rzucić się na cel za pomocą Bezkresnej Niewoli (choć od teraz można jej uniknąć lub ktoś może ją zablokować).'' Jeśli spotkasz delikatnego bohatera, rzuć się na niego za pomocą '''Bezkresnej Niewoli', by go unieruchomić, a potem wydaj z siebie Pierwotny Zew, aby przestraszyć go na śmierć i dokończyć robotę. Następnie możesz dać nura albo kontynuować swą ucztę.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera W opowieściach wilkołaki zazwyczaj starają się opanować swoją wewnętrzną bestię, trzymając się resztek człowieczeństwa. Nowy Warwick człowieczeństwa ma już bardzo mało. Jest bestią, która zaakceptowała swoją dzikość. right|300px „Jest kimś, kto pamięta, jak w przeszłości robił dobre rzeczy, pomagał ludziom; i nic to nie dało” — mówi autor fabuły, David „Interlocutioner” Slagle. „Zaun jest tak zdeprawowane, że nie był w stanie nic zmienić”. Jego nowe moce pozwalają mu oczyszczać ulice Zaun brutalnością. left|300px „Widzieliśmy już każdy typ wilkołaka” — mówi projektant graficzny Larry „TheBravoRay” Ray. „Długo zastanawiałem się, jak możemy uczynić go naszym”. Rozwiązanie, które zaproponował TheBravoRay, to skupienie się na fakcie, że nie chciał przemienić Warwicka konkretnie w wilka, a jedynie mieszał geny. Dodał tam DNA wielu różnych potworów, więc rezultat jest czymś w rodzaju chimery. Warwick ma uszy nietoperza, dłuższy ogon lisa i technologię chemiczną, która wiąże go z Zaun. Duża część fabuły Warwicka oparta jest na jego wyglądzie — szczególnie na jego przemianie i jej efektach: rury biegnące po jego ciele; ręka, którą stracił i którą zastąpiono hardkorowymi, metalowymi pazurami czy też zbiornik chemiczny na jego plecach. Warwick cały się poharatał, próbując pozbyć się wszystkich tych urządzeń i rur, ale usunięcie ich jest dla niego zbyt bolesne. Uwolnij bestię left|300px Warwick zawsze był dżunglerem dla nowych graczy. Jest prosty do gry z mechanicznego punktu widzenia, a w dżungli radzi sobie bardzo dobrze. Niestety model jego rozgrywki nie jest zbyt rozwinięty. Przystępność jest świetna, ale nie powinno się dać całkowicie opanować bohatera podczas kilku gier. Nowy Warwick nie jest całkowicie odmieniony, a raczej udoskonalony. „To pierwsza aktualizacja bohatera, gdzie przystępność była głównym celem” — mówi projektant rozgrywki, Bradford „CertainlyT” Wenban. Weźmy na przykład Krwawe Łowy. Zamiast zmuszania graczy do ciągłego włączania i wyłączania, aby uniknąć ujawnienia swojej pozycji, umiejętność ta teraz globalnie odkrywa ranne cele, a Warwick będzie widział ślady ich krwi, które doprowadzą go do nich. Pozwoli to nowym graczom — którzy być może używają zablokowanej kamery — lepiej rozumieć, jakie opcje taktyczne się dla nich otwierają. left|300px Gdy grasz jako wilkołak, musisz mieć możliwość utraty kontroli nad sobą, szturmowania wież i poddawania się swej żądzy krwi. Granie jako Warwick to przyjęcie tej wewnętrznej dzikości. „Podczas testów miałem grającego głównie , który szturmował dwie wieże, próbując zabić wroga” — z dumą mówi CertainlyT. Klipy z gry left left Warwick doskonale się do tego nadaje: ogromne bonusy do prędkości ruchu i ataku, zdolność trzymania się wroga i możliwość unieruchamiania wrogów, gdy rozrywa ich na strzępy. Podczas polowania na ofiarę zauważysz, że Warwick przestaje mówić. Kiedy zbliża się do rannego nieprzyjaciela, staje się najprawdziwszą, odrażającą bestią. I myśli tylko o jednym... A-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Nowy gatunek odkryty w Valoran! right|200px Przywoływacze! Nieuchwytny Warwick Hiena został uchwycony na kliszy po raz pierwszy a '''Valoran Geographic' ma wyłączne prawa! Nasyćcie oczy tym wspaniałym zjawiskiem; spójrzcie, jak doskonale zaadaptował się w swoim środowisku ten hienołak. Drapieżnik o specyficznym, unikalnym śmiechu hieny, doskonale dostosowany do ciężkich warunków na sawannie; nie jest zwierzęciem, które chciałbyś spotkać podczas pobytu na równinach.Nowy gatunek odkryty w Valoran! ''Bliżej przyjrzysz się Warwickowi Hienie w nadchodzącym dodatku! Obrazy Warwick OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret klasycznego Warwicka Warwick GreySkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Szarego Warwicka Warwick BigBadSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Wielkiego Złego Warwicka Warwick TundraHunterSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Śnieżnego Warwicka Warwick FeralSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Dzikiego Warwicka Warwick concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Warwicka 1 Warwick concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Warwicka 2 Warwick concept 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Warwicka 3 (w wykonaniu Alberta Carranzy) Warwick Hyena.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Warwicka Hieny (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Błąd z teksturą Hieny WW.jpg|Dawny Warwick Hiena pokryty teksturą obecnego Warwicka; błąd który pojawił się na kilka miesięcy przed oficjalnymi zapowiedziami aktualizacji Bohatera Dawne ikony umiejętności Warwick stary pasyw.png|Pasyw ( ) Warwick stare ulti.png|R ( ) Stare umiejętności i przywracają mu zdrowie za taką samą wartość. Każdy następny atak zwiększa obrażenia i uleczenie o 100%, maksymalnie 3 ładunki. Ładunki utrzymują się przez 4 sekundy. | Poziomy = }} % kradzieży życia na poziomie 1 i ~ % kradzieży życia na poziomie 18. | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Warwick uderza przeciwnika, zadając obrażenia magiczne zależne od wycelowanego celu. Stwory i potwory otrzymują liczbowo określone obrażenia, natomiast bohaterowie otrzymują obrażenia zależne od ich maksymalnego zdrowia. Warwick przywraca sobie zdrowie 80% zadanych obrażeń. 400 | Poziomy = % maksymalnego zdrowia celu}} }} zdrowia. | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Warwick wyje, zapewniając premię do prędkości ataku sobie oraz połowę tej wartości sojuszniczym bohaterom na 6 sekund. 1250 | Poziomy = % % }} : Warwick wykrywa wrogich bohaterów posiadających . | Opis 2 = Wykryci wrogowie dodatkowo zwiększają prędkość ruchu Warwicka. | Poziomy 2 = % }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Warwick rzuca się na wrogiego bohatera na 1.5 sekundy, przygważdżając go na 1.8 sekundy. W tym czasie, Warwick atakuje swoją ofiarę 5 razy co 0.3 sekundy, zadając jej obrażenia magiczne. Warwick zyskuje 30% kradzieży życia na czas działania umiejętności. 700 | Poziomy = }} | Dodatkowe informacje = * Jeśli Bezkresna Niewola zastosuje efekt , lub , to dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne zostaną przekształcone na obrażenia magiczne. * Łączne obrażenia magiczne Bezkresnej Niewoli z 3 ładunkami wynoszą: :* na 1 poziomie '' Bezkresnej Niewoli'' :* na 2 poziomie'' Bezkresnej Niewoli'' :* na 3 poziomie'' Bezkresnej Niewoli'' * Każde trafienie może wywołać efekt , ale nie względu na jego czas odnowy, jest tylko raz aktywowany. * Podczas Bezkresnej Niewoli nie można użyć . * Bezkresna Niewola nadal zadaje obrażenia i cel, gdy użyje on w tej samej chwili . * Bezkresna Niewola nadal zadaje obrażenia i cel, gdy zostanie on odepchnięty. | Film = }} en:Warwick/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów